User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/Alternative Voice Actor Meme - The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water
Sigh ok yeah, this is my Second "Alternative Voice Actor Meme" The first one was "The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie" Hey heh that movie was made in 2004 So it is older than Sponge Out of Water since Sponge Out of Water was rlly made in 2015, a few years ago! I like both movies and this is like k like a tribute to another SpongeBob Movie coming up called "It's a Wonderful Sponge" I think it can be called "The SpongeBob Movie: It's a Wonderful Sponge" And yeah i am not worried because SpongeBob and Friends never die they survive in both movies but The Netflix Series about MCSM Btw, i am worried the characters may die or even in third season, well i hope It's a Wonderful Sponge now so will be good with this Sponge since his two movies rock but we wait and see it may take a while anyway this is my second meme about Alternative Voice Actor Meme oh very sure the voices is new and here are few characters: Plankton - Robin Williams (Oh lol lol XD, Williams was funny uh, yes sigh funny, anyway just like previous blog, Robin Williams is ah is Plankton too so Williams was so in one SpongeBob Episode he was, he is duh sadly dead, even but dead before Sponge Out of Water so how can i imagine he is alive at least? Also Robin Williams mostly is good guys i believed so yeah uh this may be the only character he voices who is a villain since Robin Williams was The Genie in Aladdin and i imagine that genie is Robin William's soul.. Yeah imagine he was still alive he was kinda young or at least 63 Years old when he died, if he was still alive, he could be the voice actor for Plankton!) Fishes is maybe themselves or other voice actors.. Super Squidward (Sour Note) - John DiMaggio (Man, Dimaggio voicing Squidward? Sigh no not rlly, John DiMaggio man could voice Squidward's Hero Form Sour Note since DiMaggio is the person who voices Jake the Dog from Adventure Time, just so ya know, the guy who voices Squidward is Rodger Bumpass... No, it is a name! Also, DiMaggio also voice a robot named Bender from a show called Futurama, Bender is a rude robot who smokes and often says bad words, i just think it would be funny is Squidward's normal form is Rodger but Sour Note the hero form can be DiMaggio, and he sounds like Bender, also Bender saw Finn and Jake in a Futurama episode which is a hint they are voiced by same guy since Jake asks What time is it and Bender tells him that Time for you to shut up! Lol he told himself to shut up then anyway yeah anyway John DiMaggio then!) Super Plankton (Plank-Ton) - Robin Williams (Yup, still Robin Williams when Plankton is his hero form, and yes now Robin Williams is hero again!) Burger-Beard - Jim Cummings (Sigh ok rlly, i thought i decided somebody else as Burger-Beard, also he is a human so he doesn't have a voice, imagine Jim Cummings dress up as Burger-Beard, the face is for sure different then, well, Jim Cummings was who i decided to be The Thug Leader in previous Alternative Voice Actor Meme, this form tho is first eh person? :/ Well,.. Jim Cummings voiced Pete who is Mickey Mouse's enemy, also Hadrian from Minecraft: Story Mode, but Cummings also voiced good guys like Winnie The Pooh and his friend Tigger, seriously i even said this before! So.... Burger-Beard gonna sounds just like Hadrian or? If it was somebody else i think on i remake but now?..) And The Seagulls - Eh... Is Some other guys or same i think, idk The Seagulls depends on? Sigh yeah ikr? This one was shorter.. Sorry! I was trying my best, i just was thinking of these.. Ok anyway, anyway still, hope ya liked it! Next: SpongeBob SquarePants the show! Category:Blog posts